


Day 1 - Intimacy

by StarshipHufflebadger



Series: Sanvers Week [1]
Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Day 1, F/F, Fluff, Intimacy, Massage, Nudity, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Week 2017, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipHufflebadger/pseuds/StarshipHufflebadger
Summary: Alex is sore from a hard training session and Maggie gives her a thorough massage. (Originally posted on Tumblr)





	Day 1 - Intimacy

          “J’onn totally flattened me in training today, I’m so sore,” Alex groaned into her phone as she left the DEO office and began heading home.  Maggie offered some words of sympathy, which Alex appreciated, but what she needed most was some pain killers and a hot shower.  “I’ll be home in ten minutes.  Love you too.”

           Alex stopped to grab a couple of coffees before quickly walking home, wincing as a stiff muscle in her leg ached with every step.  It thankfully didn’t take long to get to her building, and before she knew it she’d gone up the elevator and was pushing her way in the door, juggling the drink tray.  Dropping her keys onto the hook and setting the drink tray down on the counter, Alex looked around to see that the lights had been dimmed everywhere but the kitchen, and that Maggie was standing near the bed, lighting a candle and adding it to the dozen or so candles that were already lit and on the bedside tables and dresser.

           “What are you doing?” Alex asked curiously, shrugging out of her jacket with a wince as her shoulder protested, aching fiercely.

           “You said you were sore, I’m going to fix that,” Maggie told her, the flickering light casting shadows over her face and making her warm smile look a bit eerie.

           “Really?” Alex asked hopefully, wondering what exactly that meant, but excited for anything.  “Do you have a magical healing touch?” she asked teasingly.

           “I’ll let you decide that, Danvers,” Maggie replied, smirking slightly as Alex approached, unbuckling her holsters and unzipping her shirt.  

          Alex could see that large, fluffy towel had been laid out on the bed, with a bar of something that looked like soap sitting in a dish on the bedside table.  A massage bar, Alex thought, a grin of anticipation spreading over her face as she realized that Maggie intended to give her a massage.

           Maggie walked over to Alex and Alex saw that she was wearing only her lingerie under Alex’s silk robe.  Immediately Alex reached out and settled her hands on Maggie’s bare waist, stroking her fingers over the skin, but Maggie shook her head and pushed Alex’s hands away.

           “Don’t start that, or I’ll never get to giving you this massage,” Maggie warned playfully, and Alex laughed, knowing she was right.   Maggie helped her pull her outer clothes off, then teasingly trailed her fingers down Alex’s back, making her shiver, before unhooking her bra and getting her to tug down her panties.  Alex turned, exposing her naked breasts to Maggie, who smiled and reached out, gently caressing them for a moment.  Alex smiled and resisted the urge to pounce on Maggie, feeling familiar jolts of lust shooting through her.  Maggie seemed to feel the same because she cleared her throat slightly and nodded at the bed.   “Lie down on your front.”

           Alex did as she was told, sashaying a little to give Maggie an eyeful as she passed her, giggling to herself as she lay down on her front, folding her arms and laying her head down on top of them.  Maggie trailed a finger from the bottom of Alex’s back all the way up along her spine, making Alex shiver again.  She watched, her head still laid on her hands, as Maggie picked up the massage bar and rubbed it between her hands, letting it melt, her skin shining as the oil spread over it.

           “Ready?” Maggie asked softly, placing the bar back into the dish.  Alex nodded, smiling, feeling excited and a little giddy with anticipation.  Maggie’s warm touch came down Alex’s back, over her ribs, and she began moving her hands around, spreading the oil.  Alex’s eyes closed as Maggie’s hands slowly and thoroughly spread the cinnamon-scented oil over the whole of her back, leaving it feeling slightly wet and soft.  She sighed happily as Maggie started out by running her fingers in a linear pattern straight down Alex’s back in rows, over and over, until her whole back felt as though it had been gently raked.

           “Where are you sore?” Maggie asked, and Alex lifted her head, reaching a hand behind her to show an area near the left side of her lower back, and the opposite side of her upper back.

           “My shoulders and neck, too,” Alex said, wincing slightly from craning her neck to look behind her.  “I hit the ground pretty hard a couple of times.”

           “Remind me to kick J’onn’s ass next time I’m at the office,” Maggie grumbled, gently rubbing one of the areas Alex had indicated, eliciting both a laugh and a soft exhale of pain from Alex.

           “It’s fine, I was off my form today.  It’s not his fault.”

           “Still.”

           Maggie fell silent as she gently kneaded the areas Alex had indicated, and Alex did her best not to let out any noises of pain.  It certainly hurt, what Maggie was doing, but it was a good hurt.  She could feel the sore areas loosen and the ache begin to fade as Maggie worked her magic, and she let out a long sigh of contentment after the first few minutes.

           Alex groaned out loud in pleasure (and a little bit of pain) as Maggie moved on and began to knead her shoulders.  Sharp pain spiked through her but was followed by a definite loosening of the muscles and much relief after a few good squeezes.

           “Man, your muscles are really tight, Danvers,” Maggie murmured as she worked, her thumbs slipping over Alex’s oiled skin, making it flush with warmth and tingles.  She expertly worked out most of the knots in Alex’s traps, smoothing her fingers over the areas after she’d been pressing harder to soothe the skin, which had turned bright pink in the wake of her ministrations.

           “How did you get so good at this?!” Alex moaned, as Maggie began to work on Alex’s neck, her fingers and thumbs prodding and pressing, finding all the tight spots and working them smoothly and gently until they were warm and loose.

           “It’s a natural talent,” Maggie replied, and Alex could hear the smile in her voice.  Alex turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow, and Maggie laughed.

           “Okay, I dated a massage therapist once.  She taught me how to do all of the basic strokes properly so I wouldn’t injure her when we gave each other massages.”   

           “Well lucky me, then,” Alex smiled, then put her head back down on her hands, letting out a small whimper of pain as Maggie found a particularly large knot where her shoulder meets her neck.  Maggie apologized softly for the pain and worked on it carefully until Alex sighed with relief.

           Once she was done with all the problem areas and Alex’s pain had faded, Maggie ran her hands slowly and sensually along Alex’s back, making her shiver again and laugh softly.  Maggie rubbed slow, gentle circles all down Alex’s back, right down to the top of her butt.   It felt absolutely amazing and Alex was putty in Maggie’s hands as she slowly ran her hands all over Alex’s back, seemingly trying to stroke every inch.

           “Turn over,” Maggie said after a little while.  Alex, who had been almost dazed with pleasure, glanced up at her questioningly.  “Over,” Maggie told her, making a flipping over gesture with her hand.  Alex slowly turned her body over, her massage oil-covered back sticking a little to the towel.  She settled down on her back and lay her head on a pillow that Maggie moved towards her, her naked body completely exposed to Maggie.  She felt a little vulnerable like this, and shot Maggie a nervous smile, biting the edge of her lower lip.  Maggie reapplied the massage oil to her hands and looked down at Alex, gazing over her body for a moment before speaking, a look of wonder in her eyes.

           “You are so gorgeous, Alex,” Maggie said softly, her eyes travelling from Alex’s eyes over her chest, down her torso and legs and back to her face, making Alex feel both incredibly insecure and incredibly flattered.  She blushed, shaking her head slightly and opened her mouth to protest, but Maggie held up a finger to stop her.  “Don’t you dare argue with me, Danvers,” she said, her no-nonsense tone back in place.  “It’s truth and that’s final.”  Alex didn’t say anything, smiling at Maggie’s insistence and feeling rather good about herself.

           Maggie reached down and put her hands on Alex’s chest, just below the breasts, and began spreading the oil on her front.  She slipped her hands over Alex’s ribs and down over her stomach, then between her breasts and up over her upper chest.  Alex let out a purring noise of happiness as Maggie’s hands slipped lower, gently stroking over her breasts to spread the oil before she began to gently knead each breast.  She ran her palm in wide, slow circles first, before kneading with her thumbs, over the breasts and over the entire pectoral muscles.  Alex let out a soft gasp as Maggie’s thumbs slipped teasingly over her nipples, and Alex arched her back slightly, wanting more.  Maggie smiled and moved on, however, her hands still slowly roving over Alex’s chest, exploring every inch.

           Alex inhaled sharply as Maggie started moving lower, her hands slipping over Alex’s pelvis, skirting around her private regions and kneading her upper thighs, moving ever inwards.  Alex looked up at Maggie to see a teasing, lustful look in her eyes and Alex bit her lip again, though this time it was in a more teasing, anticipatory way.

           “So, I was watching a video on erotic massage the other day,” Maggie said lightly, as she stroked Alex’s inner thighs, working the muscles there.  “I don’t suppose you’d be interested in letting me try it out on you?”  Alex smiled whilst still biting her lip a little, lust and excitement flaring in her abdomen.  She wasn’t completely sure what an erotic massage would entail, but she could use her imagination and guess that it would probably be pretty exciting.

           “I suppose I can agree to be your test subject, sure,”  Alex said in an airy, light way, trying to play along and not sound as giddy as she felt.  With a knowing look, Maggie smiled and ran her hands up Alex’s thighs to the crooks, then slipped them inwards, gently parting her legs, exposing her core.

           “I think you’re gonna like this, Danvers,” Maggie murmured, and Alex took a deep breath of anticipation, her heart pounding furiously in excitement as Maggie leaned closer, her hands running slowly along the insides of Alex’s thighs.  When Alex spoke, her voice trembled slightly in anticipation and lust.

           “Oh, I bet I will.”


End file.
